warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Swiftheart
"I'm not that young in terms of maturity. I was thrown into the world on my own to figure stuff out. I've seen things. Why don't you try me?" Description a white based tom with brown patches scattered on his pelt. he has blue eyes. he is small with a lithe frame. scars: claw mark on left cheek to nose. Personality swift is a bold and brave tom that is willing to stick his nose into anything and everything that piques his curiosity. he is rather outgoing and has a regal air about him. he's proud of his accomplishments yet still willing to learn new things. he is slightly hot-headed when confronted by others but tries his best to remain chill. he's also rather talkative and will chatter away if given the chance. History born to frostedstep and russetdawn on skc territory (without knowing that skc existed there) along with daisykit, amberkit, and vixenkit. his mother died in the birthing process, leaving his father to take care of them. he slipped off to explore the area outside the bush, getting lost and ultimately being found by a skyclan patrol. he has no memory of his parents or his siblings. he was taken in by a queen named dapplesplash. he met tinyheart when he was about three moons of age, and the two became friends rather fast. he also chanced meeting an apprentice by the name of cinderpaw who he dislikes a lot. he became an apprentice on 11.18.19 he got into a small skirmish with a rouge while out in the territory, giving him a scar on his face. Relationships ((just relations that have been rped; excluding family)) �� love * n/a �� crush * open �� family * frostedstep mother : n/a * dapplesplash adopted-mom : neutral * russetdawn father : n/a * tinyheart adopted-dad : likes; close * daisydust sister : n/a * amberpaw sister : n/a * vixenpaw brother : n/a �� friends * tinyheart adopted-dad : likes; trusts �� acquaintances * specklepaw : neutral �� enemies * cinderpaw : strongly dislikes Ceremonies n/a Facts * his mother was thunderclan * his father was shadowclan * he has a straightforward thinking style * he's super blunt and can come off as rude sometimes Other persona ➝ enfp-a likes ➝ socializing dislikes ➝ unnecessary fighting fears ➝ not knowing who he is strengths ➝ giving advice Quotes "I know times can get tough, but if you only focus on the bad stuff, how are you supposed to keep moving forward if all you ever do is focus on what makes you sad?" "Don't forget there's light in the darkness." "Do you think I live under a rock?" "I've kind of been thrust into a world of patience." "I mean, if it makes sense to you, then that's what matters right?" "You didn't know that when you were younger. All that flashed in your mind was safety, safety. It's not your fault that you wanted to feel protected while in the face of danger. Everyone wants a sense of peace, they just have their own ways to go about it. It's not your fault they died. Starclan has plans for everyone, yours was just to outlive your family." "Finding your purpose in a sea of darkness is a good thing. It's not something to take lightly." "You need not worry about me. I can handle more than you think, else I wouldn't be here today." "There's a lot of things we wish didn't happen, but as they say, everything happens for a reason. Whether we like it or not. Its the push and pull of the world. I had nothing better to do and I'm sure if I hadn't accompanied you you would have started talking to the dead leaves like they were a cat. Better to make you look sane by talking to a kit instead." "I just have a lot that I've been forced to think about. I grew up without a family from birth. What else was I supposed to do? Wail like a useless ball of fur? You get nowhere on pity alone." "Just don't expect your wishes to come true just by hoping they do. A lot of the time you have to put hard work into it or else nothing gets done." "I didn't say I was an asshole who had zero disregard for the queen that took me in. I'm just saying that I started with nothing but that didn't mean I had to keep to having nothing." "Just don't choke on your own words. Those are the one things you can't take back once they're out of your mouth, and you might as well follow them if you expect others to do the same. Old geezer." "I find ways of passing the time. Most of that is spent star-gazing. It cool to see all the lights up there, each one a talisman for a cat faded away." "Don't think about it too much if it happens to trouble you. It's just a last resort. I know it's serious but sometimes humor is the best remedy. It also depends though. Experiences change us." "What matters to others is not in your control. You can tell them not to worry about it, but will that really stop them from doing as such? Sometimes these things are much more important to one person that you could even fathom. Feelings and emotions are weird like that. Trauma is usually at the head of whatever is ailing someone. When it appears that they are healed on the outside, but really the scar remains on their heart." "I don't expect others to like me for my opinions, so if it does chance to happen, I won't be surprised." "Persuasion in some terms can equal back-talking. Especially if an argument ensues." "You don't have to tell me twice. I don't really care if others like me. So long as I like myself, that's all that really matters. If I do happen to find some friends, than it shouldn't matter about acceptance or not. Just understanding them and their values is what really counts." "I'm not like most kits. Everyone has their own agenda and mindset. Just because I'm a kit doesn't mean I'm the same as the other kits. Just like you as an apprentice should not be held to your title just because you and the others are apprentices too. Do you ever use your brain?" "Yes I speak my mind. Better to be honest than beat around the bush. At least you saved yourself with words, otherwise you'd just be a mute. See what you can do for yourself with the right amount of push? Are you always going to hide behind someone else and let them make decisions for you? What if you don't like what they give you? Are you just going to bow down and continue to be submissive? Don't you have your own brain?" "Cat got your tongue? I can take whatever you throw at me. Release your anger, do not let it boil inside of you. It will only tarnish your growth if you keep holding onto things that are not good for you. But by all means, you can stay mute for all you want. Just know that it will never get you anywhere in life, if all you ever do is hold your tongue. There's a time and place to be silent. But never silence your anger unless you know for certain that it is not worth your time." "And why should I hold my tongue? What I say has nothing to do with you. It's your choice whether or not you listen to me. But what does it matter? I'm nothing. Why do you care so much about something that shouldn't even exist?" "The clan depends on you. You depend on herbs. So therefore the clan depends on herbs. You need more, so therefore you should go herb hunting. Even if there might not be much, mayhap you do end up finding something useful. But you won't know unless you get up and go look." "I just don't want to say something that will make you feel offended. I can't help that I have an honest tongue. I can never hold my thoughts behind a gate like others. If I have something to say I usually say it. But after a death threat from Cinderpaw for being straightforward like I always am, I haven't been able to be myself like Tinyheart would like me to be. He's the only one that truly understands me and with him I can say whatever I wish without having to worry that I've somehow offended him." "Sharing your thoughts and experiences with others is wisdom. But if you'd rather not be called wise and something else, you'll have to educate me on the words. Because you're far from stupid. Unless you want to be called stupid, but that's not coming from me." "Nothing against you. I just don't want to force a relationship where there is none. It's like trying to force water out of sand. Plus you're probably already offended by my personality. Hence why it's better to just leave ourselves at acquaintances. I appreciate you taking care of me when I first got here though, I would not have lived this long if it were not for you." Category:Skyclan Category:Tom Category:Warrior